


Lifestyles Of The Rich and Famous

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Bon Jovi, Good Charlotte
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Drunk Sex, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Joel told Benji he could have whatever, or should that be, whomever he wants. And Benji always gets what Benji wants…





	

Benji Madden grinned to himself as he watched the singer take to the stage. "Him," he whispered into his twin's ear as he leaned against him. Nodding his head toward the stage, he repeated himself.

Joel raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

"Him." Benji confirmed. "You said anyone," he reminded Joel.

Joel sighed. "Yeah, I know… but… him? Mr Clean-Cut American rock star? He's at least twice our age, Benj…I don't know if…"

“He’s not that old; early 40s”. Benji scowled and turned his attention back to the stage. His scowl quickly turned to a look of interest and he tilted his head to one side. He looked back at Joel. "He's fucking his guitarist. "

"What?"

"The guitarist could be fucking him, of course, but either way it's all the same."

"He's married, isn't he?"

"Was. She kicked him out. Apparently, he's been a naughty boy and cheated on her"

Joel raised an eyebrow; it sounded like Benji had been doing some research. "And the guitarist?"

"Married," Benji confirmed and looked around until he spotted the guitarist's blonde wife. He watched her for a couple of moments. "She doesn't know," he grinned

Both Benji and Joel applauded with everyone else as the band left the stage and made their way back to their seats.

A grin that matched Benji's grew on Joel's face and he nodded slowly. "Tonight," he decided. "The after show party."

Jon watched as the bartender poured more of the liquor into his glass. He shot a hand out and grabbed her wrist as she started to leave. "Leave the bottle?" he requested softly, one hand curling around his glass. She narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded and left the bottle, took his money and turned to serve another customer.

Jon sighed and knocked his drink back, pouring himself another one as his legs twined around the barstool. Behind him he could hear the bustle of the party and wished he could throw up a solid brick wall between them and him, so he didn't have to hear them all having so much fun. When he was sitting here, alone, getting drunk. Richie was out there somewhere, with Heather. Having fun. Enjoying themselves. And he was sitting here, alone, and getting drunk. He sighed and emptied his glass again. He missed Dorothea, missed her like fucking crazy. It was the first one of these… bashes since she'd thrown him out, the first one he'd ever been to on his own. And he hated. So he was just gonna sit here all night, alone, and getting drunk.

Joel grinned to himself and pushed up from the wall where he'd been leaning and watching as Jon knocked back drink after drink. He needed to put a stop to that and fun; the evening's entertainment would be nowhere near as… interesting if Jon wasn't able to fully enjoy or appreciate it. He sauntered through the crowd across the room to the bar, and slipped through to lean next to where Jon was sitting. The singer was oblivious to his presence so Joel took the opportunity to look at him from close up, startled when the bartender spoke to him.

"Oh... uhmm… " He ordered himself and drink. "And one of whatever he's having," he hooked his thumb towards Jon.

Jon turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Joel. He recognised the younger man, but couldn't place him. He accepted the drink though, tipping it towards him in thanks before knocking it back.

"Aww fuck… You beat me to it, I was gonna say that!"

Jon turned to look at the speaker who stood to his other side, eyes widening as he took in the face of the second younger man. He looked back to his right, then to his left again; the two boys... (Men?)… Looked... Identical. At least, Jon thought they did. Apart from the tattoos and piercings the one on his left sported, the two of them could have been the same person. Twins, Jon realised. Either identical, or very close to being.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you buy me a drink as well?" Jon said to the tattooed one, who grinned and did just that. Jon knocked that drink back too, then poured himself another, turning away from both of them.

Benji leaned back against the bar, eyes drifting over the crowd, before over Jon's shoulder and meeting Joel's gaze. Benji grinned and nodded, turning his attention back to Jon.

"So, Jon, is he a good fuck?"

Jon spat out his drink and wiped his mouth with his hand. "What?" He span on his barstool to face Benji.

"Sambora," Benji continued slowly. "Is he a good fuck?"

Jon narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "How the hell should I know?"

Joel laughed. "Oh, so I guess the question should be are you a good fuck for him?"

"What?" Jon turned to face Joel, rising from his chair and taking a step toward him. I don't know what you kids are trying to insinuate here…." He shook his head. "You wanna know how Sambora fucks? Go ask his wife" He growled, picking up his drink again, intent on ignoring the twins.

Benji met Joel's eyes and nodded, before slinging his arm across Jon's shoulder's and leaning in close, his mouth by Jon's ear. "The only question I'm planning on asking the lovely Heather is if she knows her husband's busy fucking another man behind her back. Now, you've already wrecked your own marriage, you don't want to do the same to Richie's, do you Jon?"

Jon closed his eyes and tensed before knocked his drink back and sighing heavily. He turned to the side and searched Benji's eyes. "You wouldn't."

"You're right," Benji agreed, nodding his head slowly, the harsh strip lighting catching his piercings. "I wouldn't. But then, I'm the good twin…"

Jon opened his mouth to reply as realisation dawned and his eyes widened. He span around in time to see Joel walking away from the bar and darted after him, grabbing his wrist and hauling him against the nearest wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled, trapping Joel with one hand either side of each shoulder.

"Nothing," Joel replied, a tone of innocence in his voice as he watched Benji walk up behind Jon and pull the older man off.

"I don't think you want to be starting anything in a bar, do you? And, if I were you, I'd do exactly what we tell you to. Unless that is, you want the details of exactly how close you and Sambora are, made public." Benji's voice was quiet and deadly as he pushed Jon up against the wall; taking up the same stance Jon had been holding Joel in.

Jon sighed, the fight draining out of him as he sagged against the wall. "No," he sighed again, taking in a deep breath through his nose. He glanced between the grinning twins. "What do you want?"

Joel grinned and leaned in close, running his hand subtly down Jon's chest. "That's easy. We want you."

Jon's eyes widened and he felt a shiver of lust run through him; these two must have been at least half his age and they wanted him? He opened his mouth to reply and Joel leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his parted lips, then pulled back and glanced between Jon and Benji with hooded eyes.

Benji nodded and pulled Jon up from the wall, one arm going around his waist. "You're drunk, Jon!" He said loudly enough for anyone close and interested enough to hear. "Come on, let’s get you back to your room."

Joel grinned and moved to the other side of Jon, his arm also going around Jon's waist, fingers caressing and lingering briefly on Benji's arm before dropping down as the twins manoeuvred Jon out of the bar and into the elevator, up to their room.

Benji pushed Jon down on the bed; reaching out and turning the lights on dim, moaning as Joel pushed him down as well, straddling his lap, lips crushed against his twins’.

"Joel… " Benji wrapped his arms around Joel, pulling him down as tongues slid past lips, exploring, searching, tasting, duelling.

"Want you…" Joel whispered against Benji's lips, hips starting to rock against Benji's, his eyes sliding closed.

"Want you too," Benji mumbled back. "But not like this, not tonight." he broke off, trailing kisses along Joel's jaw. "Jon…"

Joel moaned and pulled back to look at Jon. He met the older man's eyes and gasped at the lust he saw in his face. Jon's blue eyes were dark and dilated with lust, his lips parted, fist pressed tightly against his mouth to stifle his moans. His legs were spread to accommodate the very obvious erection tenting his jeans.

"Jon…" Joel whispered, nodding his head and kissing Benji, nibbling on his lower lip, sucking lightly on his piercings before sliding across the bed and pushing Jon down on his back, kissing him hard, bruising his lips. He looked back over his shoulder at Benji. "How you wanna do this?"

A wide, cheeky grin spread across Benji's face and Jon felt himself harden even more, swallowing heavily. He found himself wondering just what it would feel like to kiss Benji, what those piercings would feel like under his lips. Growling softly, he struggled to a sitting position and rolled out from under Joel, pushing Benji down on the bed, catching his lips in a searing kiss.

Benji relaxed under Jon's weight, accepting the kiss and grinning as the older man started humping his leg. Laughing, Benji rolled them over so he had the advantage again, breaking the kiss and pushing Jon away. He gasped as Joel started rubbing his erection through his jeans and scooted back on the bed.

Joel grinned and pulled Benji onto his lap, looking across the bed and meeting Jon's eyes. "Clothes off. Now!" He instructed, hands sliding up under Benji's t-shirt, pinching his hard nipples.

Benji whimpered, arching his chest up into Joel's touch, hips rocking back against the hard-on he could feel pressing into his lower back. "Very nice," he commented as Jon pulled of his t-shirt, revealing his tanned and toned body. "Now lose the jeans."

Jon blushed lightly, chewing on his lower lip as his hands moved to unzip his jeans, pulling them quickly down then kicking both his sneakers and his jeans off. He looked up again, barely managing to stifle a moan of lust at the sight of Benji and Joel kissing deeply. Biting hard on his lip, Jon's hands unconsciously slid down to his cock, fingers curling around it, pumping slowly as his eyes slid closed.

"I don’t think you're supposed to be doing that, Jonny!" Joel narrowed his eyes at Jon, hearing Benji laugh as Jon's eyes snapped open and his hands fell to his sides, cheeks flaming like a schoolboy caught. "Good boy." He held his hand out to Jon. "Now come here…"

Both twins grinned at the look of trepidation on Jon's face as he took Benji's hand and joined them on the bed. He looked from Benji to Joel and then back to Benji, wondering what the younger men had in store for him. He didn't need to wait long to find out; Benji and Joel both quickly stripped, throwing their clothes to the floor before pushing him down, both of them exploring his body, tasting, touching, teasing until Jon was writhing on the bed, pulling them both closer, lips brushing over any skin that came close enough for him to reach.

There was a little voice whispering in his mind that he was acting like a cheap whore, cheating on Richie. Jon swallowed hard; he'd already lost his wife by being unfaithful to her, could he bear to lose his lover for the same reason? He tensed and looked up at the twins, their threats echoing around in his skull. No, he reasoned, Richie would understand. He couldn't, wouldn't be responsible for Richie losing Heather. Jon moaned under the twins, suddenly wishing he'd had enough to drink that he wouldn't be able to remember this in the morning. Not that the twins weren't skilled lovers, they were the complete opposite in fact, driving him mad with need as his body responded to their touches, but they just weren't…

He thrust up with a scream as Joel bit down hard on one of his nipples. He pushed Joel away and glared at him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention," Joel chastised him. "We don't like being ignored."

"I wasn't ignoring you," Jon protested with a frown.

"Whatever." Joel rolled his eyes in a bored manner. "Just don't do it again, ok?"

Benji laughed and turned Jon back to face him, kissing him long and lazily before looking up at his twin. "Stop teasing him, Joel. I can think of much better things to do with him." Benji kissed Jon again, his grin turning lecherous.

"Yeah, like what?" Joel asked breathlessly, watching the other men kissing and groping, hot flesh sliding over hot flesh.

"Like fucking him, of course."

Jon moaned and pulled Benji back down on top of him, wrapping his legs around Benji's hips, rocking hard against him, the motion returned harder and faster.

"Looks like he's eager," Joel commented, leaning back against the wall, his hand sliding down to slowly pump his own hard cock. "And so do you."

"I want him," Benji declared. "I want him in me. I want to… to ride him, Joel!"

"Then do it." Joel shrugged, taking in the looks of need and lust etched clearly on Jon and Benji's face.

"I'm gonna need your help…" Benji asked, holding the lube out to Joel, kissing him passionately as he crawled over.

Joel grinned, leaning down and kissing Jon hard on the lips, pushing him back down on the bed as he started to sit up. "You, stay there." Jon nodded and folded his hands behind his head. Joel's grin widened and he turned his attention back to Benji. "On your knees, " he instructed, running his hands over Benji's ass as he complied.

Benji moaned low in his throat, pushing back against Joel's touch. "Joel… please…"

Joel laughed as he carefully eased one finger into Benji. "I thought you wanted Jon?" he asked, feeling Benji's muscles automatically trying to expel his finger. Placing a reassuring hand on Benji's lower back, Joel waited until the muscles relaxed, massaging them from the inside, slowly sliding his finger in and out until the resistance faded slightly. Pulling his finger all the way out, Joel slid two in, shuddering at the deep moan dragged from Benji.

"I… I… uhh… You feel so good," Benji panted, pulling away from Joel and flipping him over, lying on top of him and kissing him hard, one hand sliding down to slowly pump Joel's hard cock.

"Now who's being ignored?" Jon muttered to himself, despite the arousal coursing through him at the twins' display.

Joel growled and sat up, pushing Benji away. "Did you say something?" He asked Jon, raising an eyebrow.

Benji laughed. "I think Jonny's feeling a tad left out." He reached out for the ice bucket on the table and grabbed the ice-cold bottle of champagne. "I'll give him something to keep him occupied," he decided, handing the bottle to Jon.

Jon frowned, then shrugged and popped the cork, spraying all three of them with the champagne. He tipped the bottle to Benji in thanks then took a deep swig from it.

Joel nodded. "Ok, now he's got something to occupy himself… Where were we?" He grinned as Benji went down on hands and knees again. Running his hands over Benji's ass, Joel was rewarded with another whimper, the whimper turning to a moan as Joel's two fingers slipped inside again. He thrust them in and out, angling his hand so his fingers brushed over Benji's prostate.

Benji howled with need, shaking on the bed. "Joel… enough… For Jon…"

Joel nodded again, reluctantly pulling away. He kissed Benji quickly then moved to kneel next to Jon, watching from under hooded eyes as Benji crawled up to the older man, their lips meeting, the champagne bottle falling forgotten to the floor, the liquid seeping into the plush carpet.

"Want you, Jon." Benji told him between kisses, their hands touching, exploring each other's bodies. "Want you inside me." He slid down Jon's body, kissing skin as he did, stopping at Jon's cock. He looked up and met Jon's eyes before dipping his head down and running his tongue over the head.

Jon swore and thrust up, hand clenching into fists in the duvet. "Yes," he hissed, kiss-swollen lips parted as he panted for breath, hips thrusting up as Benji sucked lightly on his cock. “Fuck!” He whimpered with loss when Benji pulled back, licking his lips, one finger running over them before he slid it into Joel’s mouth.

Joel laughed and shifted position to kneel on the bed next to Jon, legs spread wide, one hand curled around his erection, the other bracing himself on the bed.

“He’s ready,” Benji whispered to Jon. “Are you?” Jon nodded and Benji grinned. “Cool,” he muttered, more to himself than anyone else as he positioned himself on Jon’s lap, slowly sinking down onto the older man cock. He gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed and throwing his head back as he adjusted to the feeling of being full. He could feel Jon’s hands around his waist and leaned forward slightly to kiss him. “Does that feel as good for you as it does for me?” He whispered in Jon’s ear, nibbling lightly and sucking on the lobe.

“Fuck, yes!” Jon replied, slumping back down on the bed. “Please,” he moaned, rolling his hips up. “F… Fuck me,” he begged, moaning when Benji obliged, rising up on his haunches before sinking back down again, angling himself so Jon’s cock rubbed over his prostate.

“Fuck!” Benji leaned forward again; bracing himself on Jon’s shoulders as his thrusts grew more frantic the closer his orgasm came. He dipped his head down, tongue forcing its way past Jon’s lips and into his mouth, the kiss returned with the same level of desperation, the two men rocking, thrusting, and bucking against each other.

A third moan joined the rising crescendo and both Jon and Benji looked to the side, swallowing hard as they watched Joel. His face was flushed with desire, eyes black with lust and chest shining with sweat as he desperately worked his cock, his fist glistening with pre-come.

“Need a hand there?” Jon asked breathlessly, reaching out and knocking Joel’s hand away, his own fist curling around the younger mans hard cock, stroking him slowly, then harder and faster when Joel whimpered and begged him for more. He grinned as Joel's pleas faded into incoherent moans. His fist was slick with pre-come and Joel was thrusting hard into his hand, eyes sliding closed, breath coming in hard pants.

Whimpering, Joel leaned forward, teeth sinking into Benji's shoulder as he came with a muffled scream, hips pumping rapidly, coating Jon's fingers with come.

Watching Joel come sent Benji over the edge and he slammed down harder on Jon's cock, fisting his own. He came with a strangled moan, come spurting between his fingers to splash on both him and Jon. Breathing heavily, he slumped down on top of Jon, their lips and tongues meeting as Benji tangled his fingers with Joel's. Breaking the kiss, Benji lifted his head and grinned at Joel.

"Thank you," he whispered, climbing gingerly off Jon and pinning Joel to the bed, kissing him hard.

Joel moaned and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Benji's shoulders to hold him close. Pulling back slightly, Joel sucked on Benji's lip piercing, making him shiver and rock against him. Out of the corner of his eye, Joel could see Jon jerking off and turned to look at him.

"What are we gonna do about Jon?" He asked Benji quietly.

Benji turned to look at Jon in time to see him tense and arch up on the bed, his hips pumping hard into his hand as he came with a low grunt. "I don't think we need to do anything," he laughed, kissing Joel again.

Joel pushed Benji away. "I'm serious, Benj. He can’t stay here"

Benji pouted and frowned as he thought about it, worrying one of his piercings with his tongue. "Isn't Sambora's room at the end of the hall?"

Joel laughed out loud. "Yeah, I think it is." The twins' eyes met and they dressed quickly. Joel grabbed another bottle of Champagne from the fridge and popped the cork. He took a deep swig from the bottle and handed it to Benji, who also took a drink from it before giving it to Jon, who grinned and lifted it to his lips. The twins pulled Jon from the bed and helped him to his feet.

Benji wrinkled is nose. "He stinks of alcohol."

"And come," Joel noted, grinning evilly. "Perfect." He kissed Jon on the lips before guiding him from the room down to corridor to Richie and Heather's room. Propping Jon against the doorframe, they watched as he took another deep drink from the bottle and slid to the floor. They kissed Jon and bade him goodnight as they knocked on the door, running back to their own room.


End file.
